Moving On
by lizwrites
Summary: Previously titled Goodbye Ashley Kerwin. Craig is caught up in a broken relationship with Ashley when she moves away. When he finally gets over her loss, his heart takes another turn. Cremma or crashly. Read to find out. R
1. Apart from Ashley

Craig Manning stared at the blank, white ceiling above him. He lay in bed, on top of the green, faded blankets, and the torn mattress. What had he been thinking? Breaking up with Ashley Kerwin was the worst mistake he had ever made. Sure, she was far away in London, and sure she had stayed when she said she would come back for him, but she was still a part of his life. Now she was gone. Out of touch with him forever. Now, he didn't know what to do. Craig felt like his life was falling apart.

Accomplishing nothing made Craig feel worse, so he jumped out of bed. Maybe walking around the block would help him a little. If not, at least he would get in a good day's excersise. Excersise, after all, was supposed to help relieve stress. _But not this time, _he thought to himself. He felt like pulling his hair out in one big, solid clump. Instead, he walked out the door, after telling Joey he would be back in around two hours.

Walking around the block in two hours would take the slow speed of a one-hundred-year-old man or woman. Craig decided to walk around a few blocks, and perhaps stop and get some coffee on the way back home. After about fifteen minutes of solid walking, he ran into Manny and Emma, lounging lazily on the front porch. He waved, and muttered a quiet 'hello', and continued on his walk.

Five minutes later, he realized the girls were following closely behind him. He turned around, and Emma and Manny laughed. Craig smiled. Emma asked where he was going, and he told her he was just walking, and might stop for some coffee.

"Mind if we join?" Emma asked brightly.

"Sure," Craig replied.

A little company couldn't hurt, could it? Craig was happy with his decision to let the girls come with him. They had a lot of fun, throwing whipped cream at one another. For about a half hour, Craig's thoughts had not been focused whatsoever on Ashley. They returned once they had left, in fear of being thrown out for messing around.

When they reached the Nelson-Simpson house once again, Craig said goodbye to Manny and Emma, and went on his way. _See, I don't need Ashley in my life, I can still have fun, _Craig thought.

He reached his own house, feeling a lot better. At home, Angie was coloring in her new coloring book from Craig. She invited him, and he accepted. Anything to get his mind off of Ashley, once again. For an hour and a half, he colored elephants and giraffes and other creative zoo animals. Once it was Angela's bed time, Craig went to his own room, and returned to his green covered bed. He relaxed for awhile, in his pajamas, and fell into a deep sleep.

_Craig approached the Nelson-Simpson house. Emma was alone on the porch this time._

_"Craig, I've been waiting all day for you, come here," Emma called, sexily._

_Craig walked over to Emma's porch. Emma Nelson got up out of her lounge chair, and gripped Craig's whiskered chin in her soft, smooth hands. He looked up at her, and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes, not saying a word. Emma pulled Craig closer, and he didn't resist. Soon, they were involved in a deep, heavy makeout session._

Craig jerked himself awake, his hair and pillow covered with hot sweat. He ran a hand through his hair. Only once he had washed his face did he remember the dream. How could this have happened? His thoughts were so focused on Ashley...he had thought for sure that he would have a dream about her! Suddenly, Craig Manning realized he liked Emma.


	2. A Start with Emma

Back at the Nelson-Simpson house, Emma and Manny were getting ready for the day. Emma put on a black spaghetti strapped shirt and short shorts. Manny eyed her suspiciously. Yesterday while they had been tanning on lounge chairs, Emma and Manny had gone with Craig to get coffee. It looked to Manny like, after awhile, Emma had started to flirt with Craig a little bit.

"Getting dressed up for Craig?" Manny asked.

Emma shot her a look, which shut Manny up. How could Manny possibly think that? Okay, maybe Emma did like Craig a little. Or a lot. But that gave Manny no reason to butt into her personal life. No reason, except that she was her best friend.

"Manny, aren't you supposed to have a job interview today?" Emma asked impatiently.

Manny held her hands up in defense, and grabbed an outfit to change into. When she had changed, she looked official, with a black dressy skirt, and a white blouse, covered partly by a small black jacket. She pulled her hair into a dark ponytail, checked her image in the mirror and left, after Emma had wished her good luck.

Finally Emma was alone. Not that she didn't want Manny to live with her, but sometimes she needed her space. Or maybe she just wanted to be alone with Craig. Emma walked outside, gathering her thoughts, and waited, in hope that Craig would walk by again.

In about a half an hour, Emma's hopes came true. Craig came by, on his morning coffee walk, which would soon be a new routine. Emma jumped up, smoothed out her shirt, and joined him. They talked and laughed all the way to the coffee place.

"Six twenty-five," the cashier said at the checkout.

Craig slapped down a ten dollar bill, and retrieved his change. He handed Emma a mocha latte, and she smiled.

"Craig, you didn't have to do that!"

"I know," he said with a smile.

"Well, thanks."

Craig smiled, as he and Emma took a seat and waited for their steaming coffee to cool down a bit. They chatted about the new teachers at Degrassi, though Craig didn't go there anymore. When they had finished their coffee, Craig sat up straight in his chair.

Out of nowhere, he said, "Emma, I like you."

"I like you too, Craig," Emma said with a big smile.

Craig leaned in and kissed her, grabbing her hand under the table. He paused. "Wait, are we going too fast?"

Emma smiled, "Not at all."


	3. The Text Message

**Author's**** Note: I'm soo sorry I haven't updated for so long, but I've had writer's block on this story for awhile. Well hope you like...**

Craig sat at home the following day. He knew it was childish, very junior high like, but he hadn't taken a shower since Emma's kiss. For some reason, he had this vision of Emma at home, completely regretting kissing him. Craig could only hope it was just his imagination running wild. It had been doing that a lot since 'The Kiss'. His emotions ran wild..he hadn't felt like this for anyone, except of course for Ashley. But now Craig wondered if these feelings for Emma were even stronger than the ones he used to have for Ashley. Craig decided he should stop thinking about it. He knew he had to take a shower if he was going to be with Emma today. Pushing his childish emotions away, he stepped into the hot shower. After a moment, there was a knock at the door. It was opened a second later. Craig swore silently, thinking it was Angela. He poked his head out and pulled it right back in, behind the curtain.

"Emma? What are you doing here?"

"If you want me to leave, I'll go," the blonde girl said after taking a seat on the closed toilet seat.

"N-no, it's not that at all. Just if Joey comes in I'm dead."

"Joey and Angie left to the movies, he said I could watch TV until you were done in the shower, but I got bored."

Emma got up when the shower had turned off. She handed Craig his clothes and he changed in the shower. When he came out he started to dry his hair, but Emma stopped him. She gave him a sexy smile.

"Don't, Craig, I like it that way."

Emma ran her fingers through Craig's damp hair. She kept one hand in his hair and moved one down his chest. Emma removed Craig's shirt. Craig brought his arms around Emma's back. Slowly, they moved back to his room. Emma closed the door and pulled her shirt off. Neither of them knew exactly what they were doing, but they both just went with it. Craig slid his hand down his pants and slipped on a condom. Emma smiled approvingly. She pulled a red thong out from under her skirt. Craig unbuttoned his pants. They both flung themselves onto the bed.

After awhile, Emma went to go clean up. Craig buttoned his pants. He had to remind himself to breathe. Just when he had calmed himself down, his phone vibrated from beneath his green pillow. Craig jumped, startled. He grabbed his phone, which said he had a text message. It was from Ashley. _Great, perfect timing. She doesn't text me for over two months, and she chooses now to do it?_ Craig thought.

**craig**

**sorry i havent talked 2 u in awhile. kinda busy in london. i kno were only friends now but i still miss u.**

**luv ya,**

**ash**

The words burned into Craig's head. Ashley missed him. 'Luv ya, ash'. Right then, Emma came out of the bathroom. Craig quickly shoved his phone back under the pillow.

"You okay, Craig?" Emma asked.

"Uh..yeah. I'm just gonna go downstairs and get a glass of water."

Emma smiled. As soon as Craig left, she dug under the pillow. She reached the cellphone and pulled it out.

Craig finished his glass of water, and he felt a bit better. When he returned to his room, Emma was gone.


	4. And the Drama Moves Closer

**Author's Note: This chapter gets many other people involved. I sort of changed the story a bit. Enjoy.**

The next day, Craig didn't know what to think. Why did Emma leave? Was she mad? Did she just suddenly have to go? What made her go? He decided to clear his thoughts by walking around like he usually did. Maybe he would run into Emma. That could be good or bad. Craig took a quick shower, silently hoping Emma would come again. He knew it wouldn't happen, though, and he got out and quickly dressed himself.

Outside, Craig started his walk. By the time he got to Emma's house, he was feeling worse. He looked on her porch in hope of seeing her, but she was gone. He was going to continue, but he got an idea. Craig walked around to the back of the house, where Emma's room was. He looked into her window and saw her sitting on her bed, talking to Manny. Emma looked up, and Craig froze. She walked to the window, locked it, and pulled the curtains shut. Craig sighed.

Manny looked up.

"What was that all about?" She asked her friend.

"Nothing."

"Emma, I understand Craig's a jerk sometimes, but that wasn't nothing."

Emma sighed. "I had sex with him, okay? We'll leave it at that."

"You what?! I knew you had a _crush _on him, but I didn't think it would go that far! After what, three days?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a whore, a slut, whatever, Manny. Can we change the subject?"

Manny's voice softened a bit. "No, we can't, you're obviously hurt by it, so tell me what happened."

Emma explained the text message, and Manny sympathized with her. Emma realized Manny understood everything. After all, Manny was the one who had to deal with Ashley. Now it was Emma who had to deal with her. Manny put an arm around her friend.

"Maybe you should give him another chance, Emma. After all, you know how long it took you to get over Sean leaving."

Emma shot Manny a look. Manny held her hands up in defense.

* * *

Craig walked alone to the coffee shop. He ordered a mocha latte. He nearly choked on it when a blonde figure walked into the shop. The young woman walked over to the counter, ordered a latte, and made her way over to Craig. She sat down at the same booth as him.

"Paige?"

"Hey, Craig. Just came to warn you, Ashley's coming back for a visit. She said she might even stay."

Craig's heart lurched. He didn't know if this was what he wanted. Emma hated him now, so why not? But what if he managed to get Emma back again? What would Ashley think if she found out about Emma? What if things wouldn't work out either way? Then what? Craig was lost in thought. Paige waved her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Craig!" Craig snapped back. "She wants to meet up with you somewhere."

"Oh..uh..al-alright."

"You sound real excited to see her," Paige remarked sarcastically.

"It's not that. I'm just caught up in something right now."

Paige sparked interest. "Like a relationship?"

"Or a broken one.."

Paige cringed. "Yikes. Well, I've gotta go. Marco and Ellie are waiting for me at home. If I don't get there, Alex'll probably drive them crazy."

Craig laughed, "See ya, Paige."

Paige waved. Craig was glad to have had a normal conversation with someone he knew. At the moment it seemed like everything was ruined. Paige was always bright and smiley. Or usually, anyway. Ever since her and Alex had broken up and become friends, she had returned to her usual bright and smiley self. Paige was once again straight, and Craig thought that may open up possibility for him. He pushed those thoughts away, however, because he had enjoyed the _friend_ly conversation between him and Paige.

Craig was only halfway finished with his latte when another familiar person walked in. It was Emma. Craig sighed. His blood boiled with stress. Emma walked over and sat down across from him.

"Craig, I know you miss Ashley. I know how it feels to miss someone who left you in the dust right when you thought things were getting serious. But Craig, I thought _we_ were getting serious. I really like you, and I need to know if you like me back."

Craig didn't know what to say. "Emma, of course I like you. I do. But right now I'm caught up in things and Ashley's coming back to visit and I don't know what to say to her, and Paige told me Ashley wants to meet up with me, and so many things are going on at once."

"Maybe we're moving too fast, then." Emma said. She slid out of the booth and headed towards the door.

"Emma, wait." Emma stopped in her tracks. "I like you. I want things to be serious, really."

Emma smiled.

* * *

Paige threw on a skirt and a pink top. She tossed her hair into a ponytail and walked into the kitchen. In the middle of making herself a ham sandwich, there was a knock at the door. Paige was alone in her house, so she was forced to get the door.

"Um, hi, Craig."

"When am I supposed to meet Ashley?" Craig said excitedly.

Paige smiled. "Well she flies in tomorrow, and she's coming here first thing, so maybe you could spend the night in Marco's room, and meet her when she comes."

Craig left to get his clothes. He came back, and Marco and Ellie were there.

"Oh thank God, another male in this house! Craig, you have no idea what you have to listen to with all girls in the house," Marco said greeting his old friend.

Craig laughed. Marco led him to where he was supposed to sleep.

Late at night, Craig couldn't fall asleep. For one, Marco was snoring. And of course Craig was nervous. He thought about what it would be like to see Ashley again. He dozed off a few times, but tossed and turned so often that he barely got any sleep all night. The first sound he heard after the sun had come up was a knock on the door. He ran to get it but met Paige in the hallway. She laughed and opened the door. Ashley hugged her while Craig stood back. He couldn't see her, only the arms she had wrapped around her friend.

Paige moved aside. Craig's mouth dropped open. The Ashley that stood before him was not the Ashley who had left him behind. This Ashley had short blonde hair with red streaks in it. She was wearing an apple colored top that showed a hint of cleavage, and a dark blue skirt. She held her arms open for a hug, but Craig was frozen. He managed a smile, and he walked over to her. It felts so good to have her in his arms, even though it was only a friendly hug.

* * *

Later that day, Craig and Ashley were at the all to familiar coffee shop.

"So should I stay or should I go?''

"You know, that's a song," Craig replied to Ashley's question.

Ashley smiled. "Yes, I know it's a song. But seriously, Craig. We've been through a lot, and Paige is my best friend, but I think you should choose."

"M-me? Why?"

"Because, Craig, you're important to me, and your opinion means the most to me."

Craig liked that, but at the same time he hated being stuck between decisions. "Ashley, I think that you should know something. I...I had sex with Emma."

Much to Craig's surprise, Ashley didn't care. "So? We're just friends, remember?" She paused. "What, you think that because you and Emma have a relationship I can't be here? You think that I'm going to interfere? Well, thanks for your opinion, Craig. Somehow I knew you wouldn't want me here. I just didn't expect it to come out that way."

Ashley got up and left. Craig jogged after her. "Ashley, wait!" She stopped and let Craig catch up. They walked to a bench nearby and sat down.

"Ashley, I want you to stay. Back in there, when you asked me, I thought you would want to know that I'm in a relationship. I thought you were...asking me to be your boyfriend again."

"No! Craig, I just said your opinion was important to me!"

"I know, but Ash...I still..I still like you. The only reason I broke up with you was because you left. But I like Emma too. Right now things are moving so fast, and they all just hit me at once. I need some space to breathe. And it's weird that I'm even telling you this because you just got here and I don't even need space from you, but I feel like I do. Not just you, though, but Emma, and everything."

"Oh Craig..." Ashley gently placed her hand on Craig's knee. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would feel this way. Maybe me coming back was a mistake. I didn't think it would affect anyone in a bad way, but it has."

"No, I want you here, Ash. I want you here, it feels good to have you here."

Ashley draped her arms around Craig's neck and then they kissed.

* * *

Back at Craig's house, someone was in his room. Craig flung open his door, ready to plop on his bed and take in everything that had happened. Then he saw. Emma was sitting in the chair beside his bed, her arms folded, and a grim expression on her face. Craig knew. He knew that somehow Emma had found out about him and Ashley.

"I can't believe you Craig! I thought you wanted us to be serious, but you don't! How could you? You backed out on me once, and now you're doing it again? I can't believe this! Craig, this is so over."

Craig kissed Emma before she could get up. She was taken by surprise. She smiled, but then her smile vanished. "Craig, I can't do this. Not to you, and not to myself. You can't go around kissing every girl you think you love, just to make her happy. You can love a bunch of people, but there's only one person that you can _be _in love with. You have to choose that. So until you choose, we are OVER."


	5. Love and In Love

Craig woke up the next morning. For once, he was sure of himself. He knew what he wanted to do. He banged on Ashley's window in Paige's guest room. Ashley walked groggily over to the window. She smiled and let Craig in.

"Hey," Craig said, a bit shyly.

"Hey."

"Listen, Ash, we need to talk."

"You just want to be friends."

"How'd you know?" Craig asked, bewildered. Ashley offered a simple smile and shrugged. Craig laughed. "That's what I love about you, you can read my mind. But really, Ash, I just want to be friends. Good friends."

"Best friends?" Ashley asked.

"Yes."

"It's a deal."

Ashley held out her hand and Craig shook it. They gave up and hugged, but it was a friendly, or rather a best-friendly, hug. Craig left and walked all the way back to Emma's. He slid open the window and Emma looked up from her bed. Emma tried to say something, but Craig wouldn't let her.

"Emma, I am serious about us. I love Ashley, but I'm _in _love with you. Ashley and I are just friends. Best friends, but friends."

"And she knows this?"

"Yes."

Emma pulled Craig through the window and kissed him. She locked her door and they fell on the bed together. After about an hour, they heard a shrill scream from the stairway that led down to Emma's room. They both pulled apart, startled.

"Manny?!" Emma screamed. "How'd you get here?!"

"I have a key too, you know!"

Craig got dressed and crawled through the window. He wanted to see Ashley. He had to go somewhere Manny would never go.

"Ash! Hey, I never got to ask you, you are staying right?"

"Of course I am, Craig. Well, only if you want me to."

"Yes. Please stay. Please."

"Manny!" Emma yelled. "You should have knocked! It's my room too, sometimes I need a little privacy!"

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't expect you to be in here with my EX-BOYFRIEND. Emma, I'm leaving. I can't do this."

"NO MANNY. I'm not letting you leave. Just because I like someone that you used to date doesn't mean we can't still be friends."

Manny sighed. "I guess. But please, warn me next time!"

"Well I didn't know he was just gonna show up outside the window."

Manny couldn't help but laugh.

Finally all was good. Between Emma and Craig. Between Emma and Manny. Between Ashley and Craig. And now between Craig and Manny, even though they rarely talked anymore. All in all, it was a happy ending.


End file.
